1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of installing pipes for sprinkler head mounting, and sprinkler-head mounting piping arrangement. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of installing sprinkler-head mounting pipes for supply of water to sprinkler heads employed for fire water release, and piping arrangement for sprinkler head mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, sprinkler heads of this type are arranged in plurality in spaced apart relation so as to enable fire water release to spread generally over the entire room space. Hitherto, it has been known to install pipes for sprinkler head mounting in manner as shown in FIGS. (5a), (5b), and 6, for example.
The conventional piping arrangement shown comprises a plurality of auxiliary water-supply pipes 5 led from and arranged in intersecting relation to a main supply pipe 1, and mounting members such as tees 16, elbows 17, and nipples 18 for mounting a plurality of sprinkler heads 15 at specified intervals to each auxiliary water-supply pipe, the mounting members being arranged in a suitable combination between each auxiliary pipe and each individual sprinkler head 15 as shown in FIG. 6.